worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Energy Technologies
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Energy Technologies course. Energy Technologies * Add free, open Energy Technologies Courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs MIT Electric Vehicle Team Blog. 2010. MIT Electric Vehicle Team Blog. Cambridge, MA: MIT. Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Lilienthal, Peter, Ted Ladd and Tom Lambert. 2010. Optimizing Clean Power Everywhere: Energy Modeling Software for Hybrid Renewable Energy Systems. Boulder, CO: Homer Energy. Select References Gehl, Jan & Walter Hook. 2010. 10 principles for livable transportation. New York, NY: Switchboard - Natural Resources Defense Council Staff Blog MIT Energy Initiative. 2010. The Future of Natural Gas: An Interdisciplinary MIT Study. (http://web.mit.edu/mitei/research/studies/naturalgas.html). Cambridge, MA: MIT Nader, Laura (ed.). 2010. The Energy Reader. San Francisco, CA: Wiley-Blackwell. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Gates Path to an Energy Revolution. August 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. Buildings Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Cutting Schools’ Energy Waste and Bills. September 23. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Home Energy Economics 101. August 18. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Indoor Living and the Global Greenhouse. July 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A Snakeskin Where Insulation Should Be. August 6. New York, NY: The New York Times. Electric and Hybrid Vehicles Barboza, David. 2010. China to Invest Billions in Electric and Hybrid Cars. August 19. New York, NY: The New York Times. MIT OCW 'Electric Vehicle' Search. 2010. MIT OCW Electric Vehicle Search. August 19. Cambridge, MA: MIT. Haines, Art. 2010. SUNN - solar powered electric car kit. (see also, Art Haines and Infinity Miles per Gallon). http://sunnev.com/ Haines, Art. 2006. Infinity Miles Per Gallon: Art Haines and the Solar Car. Youtube. Energy Research Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A Challenge to Bill Gates on Energy Research. August 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Despite Costs, ‘Clean Coal’ Remains Obama Priority. August 12. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Filling the Global Energy Research Gap. July 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Misperceived Paths to Energy Savings. August 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Technology Imperative for Energy and Climate. August 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Energy Storage Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Select Websites The Institute for Transportation and Development Policy (ITDP) . 2010. The Institute for Transportation and Development Policy (ITDP). Washington DC: The Institute for Transportation and Development Policy (ITDP) MIT Energy Initiative. 2010. The Future of Natural Gas: An Interdisciplinary MIT Study. Cambridge, MA: MIT National Renewable Energy Laboratory. 2010. National Renewable Energy Laboratory Market Analysis Models and Tools. Washington, D.C.: U.S. Department of Energy, Office of Energy Efficiency and Renewable Energy. Select Wikis World University and School's Electric and Hybrid Vehicles subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Electric_and_Hybrid_Vehicles World University and School's Geothermal Energy subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Geothermal_Energy World University and School's Ocean and Climate Change Management Plan subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ocean_%26_Climate_Management_Plan World University and School's Solar Energy subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_Energy World University and School's Wind Energy subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Energy WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Digital To Do E-Mail Print Recommend Send To Phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook Google Buzz Like Twitter World University & School Groups World University & School Share This TV-Live Broadcasting Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia